A surge protection device is a device designed to protect a piece of protected equipment from a surge event (e.g., a voltage surge) by limiting a quantity of voltage that is supplied to the protected equipment (e.g., by blocking the voltage, by shorting the voltage, by diverting the voltage, etc.). One example of a surge protection device is a gas discharge tube (“GDT”). A GDT is a device that contains a gas mixture held between two electrodes. The gas mixture may be ionized by the surge event (e.g., when the voltage surge triggers the GDT), which may allow the GDT to create an effective short circuit, thereby protecting the protected equipment from the surge event.